Mi muñeca
by Melanny
Summary: ya no quiero que me trates asi, quiero ser tuyo...lamento si te hice daño alguna vez pero soy lo que tu quieres que sea...soy tu muñeca - mal summary- oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** Sur Italia x Liechtenstein

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece

Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir….aclaraciones al final!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_tana tana tanaranana_

_tana tana tanara..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Mi Muñeca **

Tráiganme a mi muñeca…ahora! – cierto italiano, jefe de la mafia quería su muñeca.

s-si señor-todos los que estaban en la habitación salieron rápidamente.

Lovino Vargas, el chico del rulo sobresaliente en la frente, jefe de la mafia, estaba al mando de todo, quería convertir la ciudad de Roma el centro del caos, para ello tenia que iniciar corrompiendo a los inocentes y eso ya lo había hecho.

S-señor a-aquí la t-traigo –uno de los integrantes de la mafia traía a la muñequita alzada en brazos como cual princesa.

Pero quien demonios te ha dicho que la cargues-Lovino saco su arma apuntando al chico que había entrado-por algo tiene su silla especial bastardo!

P-pero s-señor yo no…l-lo s-siento – el chico bajo la cabeza.

Solo tráemela! –el joven se acerco y se la entrego-ahora lárgate bastardo después hablaremos de tu vida.

Y sin más que decir el chico atemorizado se retiro de la habitación dejando a su jefe y a la linda muequita a solas. Lovino se sentía como un niño estando a lado de su muñequita, la cual había secuestrado por su hermosura, separándola de su hermano y de sus demás familiares, debía admitir que al inicio con su muñequita era duro puesto que ella no le hacia caso, trataba de alejarse y por ultimo intentaba de escaparse; todo eso sucedía hasta que la hizo suya.

Sabes lily ese idiota perderá la vida por no traerte en tu silla- lovino tenia a su muñequita sentada entre sus piernas-mientras tanto aprovechemos el momento-lovino se fue acercando al rostro de lily.

Lovino…- lily lo dijo cuan muñeca que era.

De pronto sus labios fueron callados, el beso de Lovino era suave pero no duro mucho, puesto que se escucho un disparo, ambos se separaron.

Lovino…-lily estaba asustada.

No te preocupes muñeca no es nada malo-lovino la sentó mirando directamente a la puerta – seguramente es mi hermano.

Y así fue, pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un italiano idéntico a lovino solo que el rulo lo tenía a un lado, era su hermano.

Hermano –saludo Feliciano entrando a la habitación – como estas?

Bien, bien…por favor siéntate – lovino señalo la silla –que me tienes que decir.

Buenas noticias, el territorio de Italia del Norte es nuestro – lovino sonrió junto a su hermano- por cierto cuida a tu muñeca.

Por que lo dices? – lovino miro a su muñeca – que tiene ella, se siente incomoda?

No, no, claro que no solo que digamos afuera le echan ojos – seria mejor decirle antes de que fuera peor – es mejor que yo te lo diga para que tomes medidas no crees?

Es cierto eso pequeña – lovino miro a lily – dímelo y yo haré lo necesario por ti.

Lily se sentía presionada, pero tenía que decirle la verdad a lovino, aparte el era su dueño y la persona de la cual se estaba enamorando, no quería que asesine a más personas solo por que trataban de poseerla pero es que ella sentía que le pertenecía solo a lovino y a nadie más así que asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

Feliciano sonrió, lily se asusto y lovino puso una expresión de seriedad y miro a su hermano – Feliciano! – su hermano dejo de sonreír y puso atención a lo que decía lovino – ya sabes que hacer con los bastardos – Feliciano se paro y se dirigió a la puerta- y por cierto recluta a mas personas.

Algo mas hermano? – pregunto Feliciano antes de irse.

Si, nos vemos en la casa, llega temprano fratello – y sin más que decir Feliciano se fue.

Lily…mmm…tu – "demonios por que me pongo así"-pensó.

Si? – lily estaba extrañada.

Quería decirte si hoy día quisieras ir a mi casa a pasar la noche – lovino sentía su cara enrojecerse.

Si – lily como buena muñeca que era acepto lo que le dijo su dueño.

Lily era una muñeca y tenia que actuar como una muñeca, seguía las órdenes de su dueño lovino, era la primera vez que iba a dormir fuera del edificio de la mafia puesto que ella dormía en un pequeño cuarto con una cama, un baño y muchos juguetes. "me pregunto como será su casa"-pensó. Hace 6 meses ella había sido secuestrada y apartada de su familia, fue duro pero se fue acostumbrando. Lily fue llevada de vuelta su cuarto mientras que lovino terminaba unos asuntos pendientes de la mafia, luego cerca de la media noche la vinieron a llevar, la subieron a una limosina en donde se encontraba lovino esperándola y emprendieron rumbo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Sigo esperando a que la muñeca salga de su caja _

_¿Qué sorpresa me dará?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Aclaraciones: **Lovino es la cabeza de la mafia italiana, encuentra a una bonita niña y la secuestra separándola de su familia. Lovino la trata como una muñeca y lily también se siente y actúa así pero poco a poco ella va cambiando.

**Adelanto: **Bueno lovino lleva a lily a su casa, llega Feliciano, lovino le dará libertad a lily para que ya no actué como una muñeca con el y bueno creo que habrá escenas candentes…

Si hay algun error avisadme :D

Review?


	2. llegamos

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece.

Agradesco los review **

* * *

_tana tana tanaranana_

_tana tana tanara..._

* * *

Llegamos a casa, era muy lujosa con muchos cuadros y adornos de oro, no dirigimos a la cocina la cual era muy grande por cierto, tenia de todo, un refrigerador enorme y varios cajones con una mesa en el centro con cuatro sillas.

Tienes hambre? – lovino saco algunas cosas del refrigerador.

Si – estaba parada a un lado de mi dueño.

Por favor siéntate mientras preparo la cena – lovino empezó a encender la cocina.

Esta bien – yo obedecí y me senté tranquilamente.

Después de un rato lovino se acerco a mi y me entrego un plato de fideos con salsa roja, me pareció apetitoso pero espere a que lovino se sentara y empezara a comer.

No vas a comer? – lovino me miraba extrañado.

Si –tranquilamente comencé a comer.

La cena fue en silencio, los fideos con la salsa roja estaban deliciosos, "que buen cocinero es"-pensé. Después de eso lovino me trajo una copa de vino, según el eso ayuda a la digestión, no podía negarme y comencé a tomar junto con el. Cuando acabamos la botella yo me sentía mareada, lovino lavo el servicio y luego me cargo al ver que mi estado etílico era elevado. Lovino me llevo cargada hasta una habitación que parecía la habitación de una niña, las paredes pintadas de rosa, juguetes por todos lados y una cama enorme; lovino me recostó en la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

Veo que el vino te hizo efecto – lovino me sonreía.

S-si –sentía que todo me daba vueltas.

Yo dormiré en la habitación continua, cualquier cosa gritas – lovino se acerco a mi – buenas noches – y me dio un beso en la frente.

Solo eso, ¡un beso en la frente!, nada mas, cogí el brazo de lovino y luego me levanto un poco para darle un corto beso- buenas noches.

Y sin más que decir cerré mis ojos para caer en un profundo sueño; lovino estaba completamente rojo, su pequeña muñeca le dio un beso sin su permiso, luego decidió dejarla y salio de la habitación chocándose con su hermano.

L-lovino lo siento –Feliciano estaba tirado en el piso.

Discúlpame tu a mi yo no te vi – lovino también estaba tirado en el piso. Ambos hermanos se empezaron a reír ante tan tonta acción.

Hiciste lo que te pedí? – lovino se levanto del piso junto con su hermano.

Si ya esta todo limpio – ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la cocina.

Cuantos fueron? – lovino quería saber cuantos bastardos molestaban a su muñeca.

Fueron 3 –Feliciano lo dijo fríamente –pero no te preocupes ya fueron.

Mas te vale fratello –lovino miro seriamente a Feliciano.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina, lovino se sentó a ver televisión mientras que Feliciano se sentaba en la mesa con su plato de comida, Feliciano comió tranquilo y Lovino lo acompaño. Una vez acabado de cenar, Feliciano lavo el servicio y ambos subieron al segundo piso para irse a dormir.

Cuando ya estaban acostados (ambos dormían en una sola cama), Feliciano decidió hablar seriamente con su hermano.

Fratello por que la trajiste?- Feliciano miraba serio a su hermano.

Por que se me dio la gana – lovino no quería hablar sobre eso.

No dímelo! – Feliciano quería respuestas – sabes que nos pones en peligro y a ella también…

No es verdad! – ambos empezaron a alzar la voz – solo quiero…solo no quiero que ella se comporte como la muñeca que es conmigo, entiendes?

t-tu, te estas enamorando de ella! – Feliciano se sentó- sabes que no puedes!

Por que no! –Lovino también se sentó- quiero que eso cambie.

Fratello – susurro- porque de ella?

Ella es…especial, linda, dulce, tierna e…-lovino se sonrojo-inocente.

No es inocente, tu le quitaste su inocencia! – Feliciano comenzó a alzar la voz-solo porque te desobedeció tu le quitaste su inocencia.

Cállate!-lovino le tiro una cacheada a su hermano de la cual se arrepintió inmediatamente-y-yo…Feliciano l-lo siento y-yo…

Déjalo ahí –Feliciano se acostó dándole la espalda a lovino- solo acuéstate.

Lovino solo se acostó dándole la espalda a su hermano, se sentía culpable, el no quiso tirarle esa cachetada a su hermano, pero el lo impulso a que lo hiciera, luego empezó esa culpabilidad contra lily, ese recuerdo de haberla poseído seguía fresco en su mente.

*-flash back-*

Me desobedeciste! – lovino estaba furioso- te daré un buen castigo para hacerte saber QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ!

n-no p-por favor – lily trataba de escabullirse.

Ven acá! – lovino atrapo a lily haciendo que la mirada-vamos no dolerá tanto – lovino sonreía maniáticamente.

p-por f-favor no –lily intentaba escapar del agarre.

Y ustedes que hacen aquí, váyanse! – lovino hizo que las personas que estaban en el cuarto salgan corriendo.

p-por favor no-lily dejo de moverse puesto que era inútil.

Lovino agarro el mentón de lily y la beso, ella se resistía pero lovino la mantuvo ahí mientras la desvestía; lovino dejo de besarla en los labios para comenzar con el cuello. La pequeña lily lloraba y sentía asco como lovino la tocaba y la besaba en contra de su voluntad.

Ahora aprenderás-lovino rápidamente se saco los pantalones y el bóxer que tenia puesto, dejando al descubierto su miembro.

La pequeña tembló al saber lo que venia - n-no p-por favor – susurro.

Lovino introdujo su miembro bruscamente haciendo gritar de dolor a la pequeña lily, el grito se escucho en todo el edificio haciendo temblar a los que estaban dentro; a el no le importo y siguió rápidamente con lo que estaba haciendo, lily sentía dolor, indignación y sobre todo había perdido algo que cuidaba mucho…su virginidad.

Una vez que el acto se había consumado, lovino se paro y luego se arreglo.

Esto es para que la próxima vez obedezcas a tu dueño muñeca – lovino se dirigió a la puerta dejando a lily recostada y temblando.

*- fin flash back-*

Maledire*!-lovino dio un pequeño gruñido.

Después todo quedo en silencio y en total oscuridad, a lovino no le quedo mas remedio que cerrar los ojos y dormirse con aquellos recuerdos sobre el dolor que le causo a su muñequita.

* * *

Al día siguiente—

Lovino? – Feliciano se levanto y no encontró a su hermano a su lado.

Rápidamente Feliciano salio de su habitación y bajo a la cocina, ahí en un extremo de la mesa encontró sentado a su hermano tomando el desayuno.

Lovino? – Feliciano se acerco donde estaba su hermano.

F-Feliciano- lovino rápidamente salio de su mar de pensamientos.

Estas bien? – Feliciano noto un poco extraño a su hermano.

Si estoy bien – lovino comía tranquilamente.

Feliciano se sirvió el desayuno y se sentó a lado de su hermano-te quiero pero ten cuidado fratello.

Mmm…-lovino observo a Feliciano con su boca llena.

Sabes de qué hablo-Feliciano miraba seriamente a su hermano-de tu muñeca.

No te preocupes Feliciano – lovino estaba a punto de comer otra cucharada de cereal-no te olvides que la fiesta es mañana.

Lo se – suspiro – espero que acabes con esto de una vez.

Lovino asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras ella sea tu muñeca estas en peligro, solo hazlo antes de la fiesta – Feliciano comió una cucharada de cereal.

Tratare de hacerlo…-lovino observo a su hermano.

* * *

_Yo se que muy pronto saldrás_

_Solo falta poco _

_Espero que este listo para el cambio…_

* * *

**Maledire: **maldicion en italiano segun el traductor google.

**Aclaraciones: **Lovino lleva a casa a lily su muñeca sin tener en cuenta el peligro que pone a su hermano, a su muñeca y el. Feliciano se enoja tras saber que lily esta en casa, hay problemas; pero decide dejarlo ahí. Al día siguiente Feliciano busca a su hermano y le habla diciéndole que tenga cuidado mientras que Lovino lleva el desayuno en paz y le hace acordar a su hermano que hay una fiesta mañana.

**Adelanto: **Lovino esta con lily en la fiesta donde hay gente de diferentes mafias en cubierto, entre uno de ellos Alfred y Matthew y obvio habrá otra pareja que conforman otra mafia -¿Cuál será?- en el siguiente capitulo estará lleno de muchas sorpresa y solo me faltan 2 capítulos para acabar.

Saben pensaba hacerlo de un capitulo pero mis ideas cambian y bueno creo que se esta haciendo larga -.-'

Espero que les guste…review?

Si hay algún error avisadme **

Pueden dejar ideas de cosas que quieran que salga y tal vez las tome en cuenta – tratare de complacerlas- grazie ^^


	3. Fiesta, recuperacion y lamentos

**Fiesta de los Italianos:**

Alfred estas listo – Matthew estaba listo para entrar a la fiesta de los hermanos italianos.

Pero si tu me dijiste que bajara después de ti – Alfred salio del carro negro.

Están los demás listos? – pregunto el canadiense.

Si, aparte nadie quiere desobedecerte por que ya saben las consecuencias – Alfred trago saliva ante sus propias palabras (?)

Eso es bueno no crees – Matthew le dio una tierna sonrisa a su hermano.

Si tu lo dices – Alfred se acerco a Matthew y ambos se dirigieron al salón principal.

La mafia Americana estaba presente en la fiesta de los italianos, entre ambas mafias había siempre una disputa por quien era la mejor mafia. En la mafia Italiana sabían que la cabeza era lovino pero en cambio en la mafia Americana pensaban que era Alfred el hermano mayor pero se equivocaban la cabeza de la mafia Americana era Matthew el hermano menor, Matthew podía parecer inocente pero a la hora de asesinar o torturar a alguien era sangre fría.

Ve fratello ya llegaron – Feliciano le aviso a su hermano que sus invitados especiales habían llegado.

No te preocupes, vamos a saludar – lovino camino junto a Feliciano hasta donde estaban los hermanos americanos.

Hola – saludo lovino.

Ve… ciao – saludo feliz Feliciano.

Hi! – Alfred saludo enérgicamente.

H-hola – Matthew saludo tímidamente.

Hiciste en lo que quedamos pendientes – Alfred se puso serio y fue directo al grano.

Lovino trago saliva – no.

Esta bien – Alfred miro a su hermano- Matthew anda donde esta lily, ya sabes que hacer.

S-si – Matthew miro a Feliciano quien comenzó a caminar rumbo al segundo piso.

Unas vez que sus hermanos menores ya no estaban, lovino hablo – porque haces esto.

Sabes muy bien en lo que quedamos – Alfred miraba fijamente a lovino.

**-Flash back-**

Alfred, Lovino, Matthew y Feliciano estaban en una habitación conversando tranquilamente, hasta que a Alfred hablo de más.

HAHAHA nosotros tenemos a una niña que parece una muñeca de porcelana – Alfred reía mientras Matthew con una mirada asesina.

Muéstranos Jones – Lovino estaba interesado ante lo que dijo Alfred.

Fuck! – fue lo único que dijo Matthew antes de mostrarle a la pequeña lily.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la habitación continua en donde había una pequeña niña jugando alegremente con sus muñecas y peluches. Lovino al verla quedo completamente enamorado, Feliciano noto eso.

La quiero – dijo lovino.

Hagamos un trato – dio Alfred delante de todos.

Cual – lovino estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tener a esa linda niña.

Vamos afuera – Matthew saco a los tres de la habitación de la pequeña.

Una vez que todos estaban afuera comenzó Alfred – enamórala, hazla tuya y eso es todo-Alfred sonreía – y si no lo cumples me darás un 50% de tu territorio.

Este bien – respondió rápidamente lovino.

Como le vas a pedir eso – dijo matthew acercándose al oído de Alfred-sabes que ella es nuestra pequeña y nunca va tener su primera vez a esta edad – Matthew miraba desafiante a Alfred.

Y acaso nuestra primera vez no fue a esta edad Matthew – Alfred le susurro al oído de Matthew haciendo que este se ponga rojo como un tomate.

En cuento tiempo – Lovino quería llevársela ahora.

Un mes… - Alfred miraba divertido a lovino.

Esta bien – lovino la veía un poco difícil pero no se iba a rendir – me la llevare ahora.

Please déjame despedirme – Matthew miro tiernamente a lovino.

Ve fratello déjalos – Feliciano hizo que su hermano aceptara.

Los hermanos italianos bajaron para esperar tranquilos mientras Alfred y Matthew se despedían de su pequeña a quien la querían como una hija. Ambos hermanos entraron a la habitación de la pequeña, Matthew corrió a abrazarla mientras que Alfred se acercaba a paso lento dudando si había hecho lo correcto.

Papi que pasa?– lily se asusto al ver a Matthew llorar.

T-te e-extrañare lily – Matthew lloraba fuertemente.

Father que tiene papi? – lily miro extrañada a Alfred esperando a que le de respuestas.

Alfred se acerco y abrazo a lily y a Matthew – te iras lejos de nosotros por un mes.

Lily abrió sus ojos –q-que?

Matthew y Alfred se separaron y le explicaron – unos señores quieren llevarte a Italia, la pasaras bien aparte solo es un mes verdad? – Alfred miro a Matthew.

Solo es un mes, o se que la pasaras bien – mintió.

Si ustedes lo dicen aceptare- la pequeña sonrió a sus padres.

Una vez que lily empaco sus cosas, los tres bajaron en donde se encontraban los italianos esperándolos. Lovino tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, ambos hermanos subieron a su limosina con la pequeña lily quien por una de las ventanillas del carro saco su mano para despedirse de sus padres. Lily se fue dejando atrás a sus padres dolidos por su perdida, sin saber que es lo que le iba a pasar.

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Dame otro mes mas – lovino sabia que podría conquistarla solo con un poco mas de tiempo.

Tu no cumpliste, quiero a lily devuelta y la mitad de lo que te pertenece –Alfred hablaba muy serio- ya hemos sufrido mucho tras su ausencia.

Tu y Matthew, por favor –lovino trataba de burlarse – ni siquiera son algo.

No hables así, Matthew y yo somos novios hace ya 5 años y además somos gemelos – Alfred le llegaba cuando alguien se burlaba de su hermano.

Aggg! – fue lo único que pudo decir lovino al enterrarse de que eran novios.

* * *

**En la habitación de Lily:**

Apenas Feliciano abrió la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña, Matthew vio a lily y entro corriendo a abrazarla, lily fue la primera en romper en llanto al sentir el abrazo de su padre.

Lily, vinimos a llevarte – Matthew se separo y la miro a los ojos.

Papi, me hicieron daño – Lily nuevamente abrazo a su padre aferrandose a el.

Matthew sabia que ocurriría esto – no te preocupes vinimos a llevarte, todo estará bien.

Feliciano observaba todo desde la puerta; Matthew se paro, alzo a lily y salieron de la habitación. Los tres bajaron viendo como Alfred y Lovino ya se comían con las miradas matadoras que ambos se enviaban. Alfred al ver a Matthew con la niña se alegro pero no lo demostró, solo se acerco a lovino.

Adiós lovino espero que me llegue lo que tratamos – Alfred se despidió de lovino- adiós Feliciano, gusto verte – luego Alfred se despidió de Feliciano-veámonos Matthew.

Después de dejar a Lovino con su ira de no obtener lo que quería y a Feliciano con una cara de tristeza, Alfred por obligación de Matthew ordeno a sus hombres retirarse de la fiesta mientras ellos se iban con lily rumbo a casa donde estaría a salvo.

* * *

**En la casa de los hermanos Americanos:**

Al fin en casa Matthew – Alfred le sonrió a su hermano.

Lo se Alfred – Matthew tenia en brazos a lily que estaba dormida.

Ambos hermanos bajaron del auto, entraron a su casa y luego se dirigieron al cuarto de la pequeña. Al recostar Matthew a lily en su cama, ella se despertó observando a sus padres a cada lado suyo.

Papi, Father gracias – lily esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Hija estate tranquila, nosotros te protegeremos – Alfred acaricio el pelo de lily.

Porque me mandaron ahí? – lily tenia esa incógnita aun en su mente.

Matthew miro seriamente a Alfred- Tu Father te lo explicara.

Alfred trago saliva y comenzó-y-yo hice un trato con los italianos del cual ahora me arrepiento ya que te hicieron mucho daño – Alfred agacho la cabeza y dejo que se escape una lagrima – l-lo siento lily, p-perdóname.

Lily sintió pena por su Father y lo abrazo – te perdono.

Hija ya es tarde y tienes que descansar; mañana te llevaremos a pasear-Matthew no es que quiera arruinar el momento pero en verdad ya era tarde.

HAHAHAAHA! Tu papi tiene razón-Alfred se paro he hizo una pose de héroe-además tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas pendientes en el cuarto – miro pícaramente a Matthew.

Matthew ignoro a Alfred – será mejor dejarte que descanses – Matthew le dio un beso en la frente – buenas noches.

Buenas noches papi, Father – lily cerro sus ojos.

Te queremos- dijo Alfred antes de salir de la habitación.

Lily en su mente aun veía a lovino, la persona a quien amaba, a quien le pertenecía, ella quería estar con el pero a la vez quería estar con sus padres quienes la adoptaron cuando apenas tenia 5 años. Era tan difícil pero tenia que tomar una decisión rápido.

* * *

**En casa de los hermanos Italianos:**

Una vez que la fiesta había acabado, mejor dicho lovino los había botado, ambos hermanos se fueron a su cuarto en donde lovino comenzó a llorar.

N-no es justo – Lovino se aferro a su hermano.

Fratello tranquilo, ella volverá – Feliciano trataba de consolar a su hermano.

C-como s-sabes tú e-eso – Lovino miro a su hermano.

Simplemente lo se - Feliciano dijo la verdad.

Y así se quedaron toda la noche con un Feliciano consolando a su hermano mayor quien este a su vez lloraba la perdida de alguien a quien amaba.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Ohh! Apareció otra mafia, la mafia americana, conformada por Matthew (el jefe) y Alfred (su mano derecha). Aquí hice que lily sea hija de Matthew y de Alfred, bueno ellos la adoptaron; por el trato que hizo Alfred le hizo mucho daño a lily pero ella como siente algo por Lovino va a tratar de estar de nuevo con el. Creo que eso es todo.

**Adelantos:** El siguiente es mi ultimo capitulo y les prometo que habrá algo entre Lily y Lovino O_o

Espero que les halla gustado me inspire mucho TwT. Gracias a las chicas que me dejan review, las quiero chicas!

**Review?**


	4. Final: Te Amo

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece

Este es el capitulo final TwT. Tal vez el final este medio raro pero bueno no me peguen! Yo no tuve la culpa…*se forma un aura depresiva*…se que no he actualizado hace mucho tiempo pero aquí lo publico! El final final de este fic…Aclaraciones al fina (:

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_tana tana tanaranana_

_tana tana tanara..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Casa de los Americanos:

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que la pequeña lily dejo de ser muñeca de Lovino, al regresar a su casa con sus padres ella sentía que la mimaban mucho, demasiado. Debía aceptar que extrañaba mucho a lovino, extrañaba sus caricias, las cosas que hacia para cuidarla de quienes intentaban abusar de ella, pero eso ahora había cambiado, sus padres salían con ella en cualquier momento, casi nunca la dejaban sola, incluso llamaron a su hermano mayor "vash", para que la viniera a visitar después de tanto tiempo. Eso le emociono bastante pero la emoción no duro mucho, sentía que extrañaba mucho a Lovino, incluso se podría decir que era como una obsesión el pensar en él en cada momento; era definitivo, estaba enamorada de el y se lo diría a sus padres para que lo lleven con el.

Lily!

Si Father – Lily volteo y observo a Alfred parado en la puerta de la casa.

Que haces aquí tan temprano?

Pues…yo solo, solo se me quito el sueño y decidí venir al jardín a ver las flores-mintió.

Bueno, bueno…será mejor que pases, vamos a desayunar-Alfred notaba algo extraño en su pequeña hija últimamente pero mejor decidió dejarlo pasar.

Lily obedeció y entro a la casa junto con su father, dirigiéndose en silencio a la cocina, tratando de actuar normal para que nadie se preocupara por ella.

* * *

Al fin, al fin ya era mayor de edad, al fin entraría al oficio de sus padres, comprendería el porque desaparecían casi todas las noches y llegaban en la mañana con algunos golpes o rasguños, estaba tan contenta, solo hacia falta que acabara el duro entrenamiento que mantenía meses atrás.

Estas lista lily? –Matthew entro al cuarto de su hija.

Si padre –lily se paro y se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto.

Ok, entonces vamonos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al salón principal en donde se encontraba Alfred con varios hombres y mujeres vestidos elegantemente de negro. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la ya nueva integrante de la Mafia, Lily.

Es hora de irnos – Alfred miro a Matthew quien sonreía con malicia.

A quien atacaremos esta vez? – pregunto un integrante.

Italianos…

Eso fue lo único que dijo Alfred antes de que todos salieran rápidamente dejando a la pequeña Lily en shock por un momento. Acaso volvería a ver a Lovino después de tanto tiempo, qué ocurriría si lo volviera a ver, lo tendría que matar o tal vez dejarlo con vida, habían tantas preguntas pero el tiempo era corto.

Lily estas bien? –Alfred se acerco a su hija.

Si Father, vamonos a cazar italianos – Lily sonrió y luego decidió caminar a paso firme al auto que la esperaba en donde estaba Matthew.

* * *

Ustedes dos, quédense vigilando la entrada, nosotros entraremos-Alfred junto con lily entraron a la habitación en donde se encontraban los hermanos Vargas.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, se dieron con la sorpresa de que no había nadie dentro, estaba vacía.

P-pero que…-Alfred se sintió frustrado al no ver a nadie.

Cayeron en mi trampa, tontos

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Lovino que tenía un arma en cada mano, apuntándoles.

Suelten sus armas-ordeno.

Este bien-ambos dejaron sus armas en el piso.

Y donde esta el otro? –pregunto.

Tenemos a tu hermano lo sabias?-dijo Alfred desafiante.

No me importa, sabia que lo perdería en cualquier momento-sonrió maliciosamente- y tú mi pequeña mira cuanto has crecido-lentamente se acerco a Lily.

No la toques!-grito Alfred pero inmediatamente fue apuntado con el arma.

No, no, no…no hagas eso si no quieres que te mate-amenazo.

Lovino para estar mas seguro amarro a ambos, tanto de los pies como de las muñecas dejándolos en el piso sentados.

Ahora en que estaba-se puso pensativo- a si, lily –Lovino se acerco al rostro de lily.

Suéltala ahora o te asesino…-una voz suave hablo.

q-que? – lovino volteo y miro a Matthew quien lo apuntaba con una pistola.

Aléjate de ella…-Matthew se mostraba serio.

Esta bien-Lovino soltó las armas que tenia y se alejo.

Después fue lovino a quien lo amararon de pies y brazos, ambos salieron y llevaron a lovino junto con su hermano en la sala.

Feliciano…-susurro lovino.

Toma…-Feliciano sin que nadie se diera cuenta le dio un cuchillo a lovino quien a su vez comenzó a cortar la soga de su hermano.

Después Feliciano hizo lo mismo con lovino, para al final darle el pequeño cuchillo a su hermano.

Todos estaban distraídos y Lovino acepto el momento, se paro y con el arma en mano, estaba a punto de tirarla hacia Matthew pero se escucho un disparo y todos se quedaron quietos.

No lo hagas- Matthew tenia un arma en mano- soy mas astuto de lo que piensas.

y-yo –lovino se quedo quieto y el cuchillo tirado a un lado con un pequeño hueco de una bala-.

Es hora de que mueras-Matthew lo miro fijamente dispuesto a asesinarlo en ese momento-.

Papá stop! – lily se interpuso entre el arma de su padre y lovino-no lo mates…yo lo amo.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron atentos a lo que decía lily, no lo podía creer (bueno Feliciano no lo podía creer), Matthew y Alfred sabían muy bien que esos sentimientos de amor de su hija hacia lovino habían crecido conforme a la distancia que entre ellos había, no podían luchar contra el amor de ellos dos.

Esta bien no lo matare – hablo muy serio Matthew-.

Gracias padre…-suspiro aliviada lily.

Lovino abrazo a lily fuertemente, de la felicidad, se sentía tan feliz, lily su pequeña muñeca la amaba, a partir de ahora ya no la trataría como a un muñeco sino como alguien que iba a estar a su lado siempre, amándolo.

Con una condición- hablo Alfred y todos se tensaron- de que unamos fuerzas.

Esta bien-respondió lovino- con tal de estar alado de Lily.

Todos sonrieron y luego salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a los enamorados.

Lily –sonrojo- yo te amo.

Yo también te amo lovino-lily se acerco a lovino y lo beso.

El beso era suave y tierno, no era brusco y mucho menos era por obligación; esta vez era diferente, a partir de ahora todo seria diferente.

_Fin_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Oh! Bella muñeca que estabas escondida en una caja_

_Eres más hermosa de lo que esperaba_

_Y eres mía._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Aclaraciones: Lily ya no es pequeña… ya es adulta *es mayor de edad* y aun sigue enamorada de Lovino, a pesar de la distancia. Sus padres (adoptivos) deciden integrarla al negocio de la mafia teniendo como objetivo la mafia Italia ((no pregunten porque! )) ahí es donde lily vuelve a ver a lovino y pues bueno al final se confiesan su amor y terminan juntos, fin.

Editora: Así de sencillo es el final! *ganas de asesinarla*

Melanny: chigiiiiiiii! No me asesines, es que así fue mi inspiración TwT

Editora: Ahora sigue escribiendo los que te faltan…

Melanny: Me tienes como una esclava!...eres malvada! *protesta*

Editora: Escribe!

Melanny: esta bien…esta bien *se va a escribir sus otras historias*

Editora: Loca –susurra-

Melanny: No se olviden de dejar su review! Me haría feliz saber si les gusto o no! – huye-

Editora: Review?


End file.
